


Hair Triggered Manic Panic Blues

by PlasticStraws (ofWildflowersandPoisonedEarth)



Category: American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: 4chan, Anon - Freeform, Blue Hair, Chads/Virgins, Creepy Siblings, Election 2016 - Freeform, Endless double entendres and past season references, Existential Angst, Existentialism, F/M, Flashback, Fox News, Gore, Guns, Horrible hairdresser, Imaginary Friend, Kai's sexist, Latex, Littering, MAGA - make aesthetic great again, Narcissus and Echo, Origin Story, Other, Pinkie promise, Political Satire, Prescription Drug Abuse, Psychotic break, Red White and Blue, Smut, Surprise Ending, Symbolism, Tendies story parody, Trypophobia, Unconventional Sex, Use of some alt right lingo, Violence, animal cruelty, if anything in the world triggers you don't read this, manwich, pepe - Freeform, politically incorrect, probably incorrectly, red pilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofWildflowersandPoisonedEarth/pseuds/PlasticStraws
Summary: Before Charlie Manson, there was Her... She seemed harmless enough...Behind every great man is a terrible hairdresser.Origin story.  For anyone who ever wondered about Kai's blue hair, and why it was never maintained.





	Hair Triggered Manic Panic Blues

 

_Michigan, October 2016_

 

"I've just been trying to decide what these times call for."

Kai smirked past her in the mirror, smoothing the vinyl cape that draped him before slapping his knees loudly. Not lost on his ever observant black stare was that she flinched at the noise, pupils dilated in fear. This was a girl who'd been hit before, yelled at, criticized, put upon, kept down. Probably lots.

She'd been doing his hair since she was only a timid apprentice. Once, she'd nicked his ear with her scissors, and Kai hadn't been sure if it was an accident or not. Her fingers always trembled around him, and it was a huge turn on; blood in the water. When the blood was his though, the world had begun to swirl. The girl had grown uncannily calm, and reached slowly beneath the cape, and her steady, fine fingers had snaked into his front pocket. She didn't say a word as she thumbed open his pill bottle and slid an Adderall deftly past his lips. Her skin smelled like formaldehyde, but to Kai she tasted like Twinkie cream. It was the only time she'd maintained eye contact with him for more than a split second. He'd felt the warmth of her body through the heavy plastic cape; her thigh against his, as though they were flesh to flesh. His pinkie finger had itched.

"I was thinking orange, maybe.", he shook the memory and went on, half kidding. "For these times, I mean. What do you think?", he pressed her. "I keep reading orange is going to be the new black."

"Oh bummer." Her small face was cool and expressionless. She was exasperating. Years of looking for her jugular had been fruitless. Did he see amusement? "I'm plumb out. Maybe it is the times. But can I suggest something else?"

"Don't make me ask twice." A huge smile lit his smug face, as he realized this was no coincidence. She was playing.

"Well, I was thinking something stronger, for you I mean. You could do anything between Creamsicle, all the way to Cheetos, but it's all been done before. I don't know you very well, but I'd always taken you for your own man." She didn't smile, but her soft little voice carried a gentle lilt of sardonic amusement on waves of chill earnestness.

"Ohh.", Kai answered sarcastically, tilting his head in interest. This was insipid chick conversation, but anything that pertained to him was instantly fascinating. "Like what, then? Stronger how, if you don't mind me picking that pretty little head of yours apart?" 

Flattery.  The yin to belittling's yang.  

"Well...", she began, hesitating, before gently smoothing the cape over the back of the hydraulic chair, pumping it up higher in front of her. "It's just that I think blue is stronger. Sure, orange has always been a symbol of chaos and rebellion; Orangemen, Agent Orange, The Orange Rebellion, A Clockwork Orange. I just think it's been done before. But I've seen your hands and no one is ever going to call them small. I just thought the ultimate symbol of masculinity might suit you better. Maybe blue is the next orange? Think about it. Blue is the color strong enough to cancel even orange out. The color that symbolizes manhood? We dress baby boys in blue. Black and blue. Boys in blue. The thin blue line. Blue balls. The Blue Laws. Blue collar. Blue pills. Blue flames. Blue lives matter."

"Cute theory." he responded. "One hole in it. Blue states? How do you explain that away?"

"I guess you're right, Kai.", she sighed with a shrug, sweeping his long hair over his shoulder, gently grazing the strong square contour with her small tapered fingers. "All I know is that blood is blue until you expose it to the air, let it out of its veins and spill it out on the floor. That's how you turn it red. But then, I'm just a girl. Just girls' logic, I suppose. It's limited. But I do feel like blue is stronger. And I know this much: it would suit you. You want my suggestion? I have this one called Blue Moon. Man, it’d be so nice with your coloring."

She smiled faintly, once again avoiding his gaze, her velvet brown eyes hidden by sooted lids framed in long black lashes. Kai had never bothered to learn her name because she was just so fucking pretty. The more beautiful a girl was, the less need she had for a name. His hairdresser had long been an object of desire. He thought of her only as She or Her. Her hair was the softest shade of pale pink, and fell in waves just past her thin collarbones. She never wore pants; only the shortest dresses.

Kai liked to imagine Her at home, in a little wartime bungalow all painted like a dollhouse, dressed in a sheer peignoir set and fluffy heels, making him casseroles and demurely asking his permission to suck his cock while he watched Tucker Carlson. Scrap that. Sean Hannity--might as well dream big. He liked edging, lots of start and stop. He'd make her sit under his arm cuddling him to watch the segments, and then make her suck him off with his hands pushing down her head during the commercials for Lifelock and MyPillows.

"I don't know.", Kai answered coolly.  "Maybe I should just get you to buzz it all off, get a Fred Perry and come correct."

He expected her to look like she wanted to cry, but she smirked and nodded, saying, "Yeah.  I guess.  I'm still charging you for the bleach bit though.  Might as well make something of it."  

"No, cupcake. That's fine. I like your theory, actually. Turn their own symbols against them. It's clever." He offered Her a quick, toothy smile. "Blue it is."

A wicked thrill shone in her big dark eyes when she finally looked up and met his gaze. "Really? Kai, I'm flattered!"

"Why's that?", Kai asked her, amused.

"It's just that a mind is a very hard thing to change.", She answered, turning hastily on a heel and busying herself with the mixing of the chemicals, attempting to hide the blush on her face. There was no point in trying to hide from Kai.

"Well, that you are half right about.", Kai nodded in agreement. "The world is changing. Minds will follow or they will break. This failed experiment is about to end, and I for one can't wait to change a few minds of my own. Let me ask you this, and don't think about not answering me, or I won't tip you: who are you voting for this November?"

Kai watched for the tics of rage, haughty indignation, to be followed by an irrational tirade of estrogen emotions he could easily dismiss with Facebook facts. It would be fun to watch such a pretty little face fall in defeat. She'd be even more lovable like that, imploding as he destroyed her. But her face remained stony, wide eyes cold. She snapped the latex on over her small trembling hands, and parted his hair down the middle, loaded brush sweeping the blue dye over his freshly bleached hair. Kai checked his phone.

"Those just distract you, you know."

She'd succeeded in avoiding his question. Those, in fact, were distracting, but they weren't the only thing. Something else had Kai sharpened and snapped to attention.

"You wear latex gloves?", he asked her. "What do you do about the people with allergies? Don't you know latex isn't PC anymore? Anything that can cause anaphylaxis is a big trigger for the leftist elite now, since big pharma put up the cost of Epipens."

"Allergies?", another flash passed like headlights through her flat gaze. "Oh, so many snowflakes and so little time. I don't believe in that shit. I love when someone comes to me and tells me they are allergic.", she laughed softly. "My hands are tiny. Only the latex ones fit me right, and if I try to use the other ones, color always ends up inside. I don't like getting my own hands dirty."

Kai's brows lifted. Life held so little surprise, particularly in the weaker sex.

Spurred by his approval, She confessed in a breathy whisper near his right ear, "I have this box that had nitrile gloves in it. I refilled it with latex ones. I haven't killed anyone yet. It's just another one of those weepy, look-at-me things, like peanut allergies? Like, you're so sure you have one? Here. I have an Epipen. I can afford one; I'm a tradesman... boujee, baby.", she laughed darkly. "Eat one, and we'll see what happens. No one has the stones for that. They aren't scared they're gonna die. They're just scared to find out that they aren't the most special little victim who ever barely survived a day."

She didn't raise her voice, but Kai heard the venom and felt it course in his veins. "You want to talk about breaking minds?", she went on, " You should see the look on their faces when I give them a big 'poor you' talk, and get out my 'special' nitrile gloves, just for them. Then spring it on them after they pay that I wore latex the whole time. It's priceless. They don't come back, mind you. I don't care. Life's too long to listen to all that autistic screeching anyway."

Kai felt one of those wicked laughs that rose out of a person from the deepest place when they found a resonant voice in a flat world. "You know? That has to be one of the best things I've heard all week. And I've heard a few this week. You see the latest tweet?"

"No...", she answered, with a disappointed click of her tongue. "Is that some kind of social media thing? I don't even get what it is. I'm not into that stuff."

"What?", Kai asked her emphatically, catching her nervous eyes in his glare. She had to be messing with him. "You expect me to believe that? What, are you a deleter or something?"

"No. I don't even know what that means. I'm not on Spacebook or whatever. I don't know what a twat is. Sorry." She sounded defensive. So this had to be something she heard all the time. Kai felt conflicted. It felt good to knock her back on her heels, but it irritated him to know he'd just sounded like everyone else, like some contemptible normal fag. "I don't even have one single email address in my real name. I'm invisible. You can't Google me."

"Why would that even matter to you?" Once again, Kai felt the buzz of cognitive dissonance rattle his skull. Surprises equaled chaos equaled fun. But he liked to be the one to blitz.

"A million reasons.", she answered with a sigh, looking bored and weary, dipping her brush back in the bowl on the rolling cart next to him. "For one, that way you can't silence me. Anonymity is the only guarantee of free speech anymore.  Also? I'm just not interested in missing out on living the... I don't know if I'm saying this right, but the white hot blistering thrill of just living my life for the sake of living it, and not in some kind of idiotic common taste consensus tableau of dodge and burn duckbills. I like going to Disneyland. I'm not going to make a series of life choices that leads me to backpack through a diseased shithole like India.", she giggled. "That's where it all leads; the low-fat soy latte shithead orders, and drinking wine out of a screenprinted pail, going to Vassar and having a hundred thousand likes. To the filthy Grungies River. And for what? To impress some group-thinking uselessversity parrots on Instagrandma or Dis-pinterest-ed? Fucking scrapbooking for an audience?? No. I don't need to compare or compete with anyone. I don't care what anyone thinks of me. I like pink, and Disneyland, and every single fictional Shane. Littering is the most fun a girl can have with her clothes on. I drive a Pontiac just because that's the only GM division Obumma didn't bail out. Just imagine how all that fun could be ruined if I was trying to live my life on camera for the approval of scared, stupid followers I don't know? And that's all they are. Followers. There's no such thing as people anymore. Anyway, I'm smart enough to know I'll never be powerful, so I might as well be happy."

She'd bubbled over like a fault in the earth, and Kai knew it wasn't something she made a habit of, because now she looked pale and afraid, her long thin legs shaking beneath her. She'd stopped painting the dye on his hair, and her gaze finally belonged to his reflection in the mirror. Now Kai could see her jugular, throbbing with her exposed pulse. She was his.

"You'll never win the game that way.", Kai finally told her, awash in a strange emotion that felt a bit like how he'd heard empathy described. He'd never felt empathy, and quite honestly, thought it sounded horrible. Who wants to feel other people's negative emotions anyway? What's the point to being a white man in America if you are going to walk around feeling everyone else's shitty feelings? An entitlement, a birthright, was a terrible thing to waste, or so it struck him. But he liked this girl, admired her even. She scattered his thoughts. She could carry a train of thought. She was capable of a critical thought. She wasn't a thot.

"No. I don't suppose I will.", she said after a long pause, never looking up from her work, as she painted section after section of his roots. "But why make myself miserable to win a game I'm not even interested in playing? That's so futile. This world is ending anyway."

"Doesn't that make you happy? What has this world done for you lately?"

His hard dark eyes bored into her reflection in the mirror as she reflected on his question. She pursed her full lips to one side, and twisted on her ankle, pulling her trembling fingers through his hair, and working more blue dye in as she went. He tried to remember if he'd ever seen her at school years ago, maybe with Winter.  She did remind him of his sister; he supposed vaguely that it was the familiarity of everything she ever said. 

"I dunno Kai.", she answered back slowly. "You really want to know what I think? No. The world's done nothing for me lately, or ever. And I'm not counting on it doing anything for me in the future either."

"Not even if Hillary wins? Isn't she your Great Pink Hope?", Kai taunted, not taking his eyes off her downturned heart shaped face. 

"You're joking right? When is the last time a woman ever really did anything for another female other than back stab, backbite, or try to claw over her? Women are too petty to help one another. She's never going to do anything for me, or for womanhood in general, other than entice more women to make themselves unhappy. Maybe fund the murder of a million female babies a year? Whatever.", she exhaled. "I invented the Red Pill. True story. Dealing with nothing but nightmare bitches, day in and day out here? Make a living on bridesmaids and tell me how much you really want a chick in charge.", she seethed. "And if he wins? Every single one of his single issue voters thinks their world will change. It's supposed to be a revolution, right? It won't change anything. I'll come to work every day. I'll be subjugated by unemployed four year degree holders who scorn me. I'll laugh all the way to the bank, listening to Mike Rowe's podcast. If some lesbian wants an updo, I don't tell her I'm not doing it because her lifestyle is a weak defeat that goes against the laws of nature. I just say I'm booked, and I can discriminate all I like with complete impunity. If I leave the television off, none of it changes one single thing, does it Kai? I don't need a white knight. I'm the invisible non-attention seeker that the whole world has rejected. I'm a girl without a label. It's a man's world, Kai. Thank goodness 4chan taught me to be one."

Kai pulled a loose Adderall from his pocket when she turned her back to wash out the bowl in the sink behind him. He slowed his breaths, watching the mirror image. She'd excited him with her civic disobedience. She spit all that truth without even raising her voice, and hadn't answered even one of his questions without asking at least two in their place that he couldn't answer with a Google search. There were really only two things left to do.

He'd always liked her setup; she rented a tidy, sterile, white room at the end of the hall in a day spa and worked all alone. It reminded Kai more of a morgue, an asylum, or a prison at the turn of the century than a salon; all white and tiled, she kept her supplies in enameled white metal cabinets with embossed red crosses on them. The only indication of the rooms real purpose was the sink and chairs, and her collection of old red, white and blue barber poles that decorated the back wall. He'd always questioned the need for the huge, conspicuous drain in the middle of the floor.

But the initial reason he'd started coming to Her was the privacy, which meant he didn't have to listen to the inane droning of mind-numbing conversations about which Kardashian was the most or least all that, or if Toppables were really the same as Ritz.

Danae, a heavy set smidget who always wore a black nylon smock and had a half drank bottle of Diet Mountain Dew on her station at all times, had been his previous hairdresser.  She'd been fine as long as she remained shy.  But on Kai's seventh visit, she'd all of a sudden gotten comfortable.  He'd suffered through a haphazard and entirely one sided conversation, delivered in a high pitched frantic squeak, where she tried to convince him of the evils of fracking, based on some documentary on Netflix which she'd obviously only half watched, and barely comprehended, despite it being only half baked and already half digested.  He hadn't seen it either, but could still construct a cogent argument debunking the whole thing after seeking out a position to argue by trolling YouTube one slow evening.  It was somewhere between Danae’s completely inaccurate exposition of her horror at tap water that could explode, and her impassioned declarations of mad respect for Buddhists, that it had dawned on Kai that his mother had booked this haircut for him the day she blew her own head away.  It was an off week.  He sat silently through Danae's gum snapping yammering, and determined this visit would be his last to endure her tremendous, sweaty left tit on his shoulder or smell her garlic breath during one more shampoo.

His next appointment had been with Her instead, and every other that followed, in that sterile white room.  She barely spoke unless spoken to, and these were as many words as he'd ever shared with Her. Usually, he just liked to watch her, but now that She’d opened her mouth, she didn’t disappoint.

"You done?" Kai asked after a long silence, careful to ease the shrill tension from his voice, speaking to Her as though she were a fawn he were trying to get near enough to be able to touch.

"Your color? Or my rant?", she answered back, with a deep exhale, turning to face him. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's got into me. I've talked way too much today, and it's your appointment. Do you want me to go while you process?"

"No.", Kai shot back without hesitation. "No... Sit with me today."

With that, he put one foot down to the floor and spun the chair to face her. One of his lean, muscled arms shoved the cape aside and grabbed her thin wrist, pulling her near.

"Look at me.", he commanded, letting her arm free, "Pull that other chair over here. Set it up facing me. I want to show you something."

Kai watched her do it. She struggled to move the other heavy hydraulic chair. It was affirming; a perfect physical analogy for his worldview. She was gimped by her own body; her own biology. Teetering atop high heeled shoes that looked almost too heavy for her long thin legs to lift, she reefed on the huge chair, fighting to drag it and keep her short pink flowered dress from revealing too much cleavage, or a view up her skirt. No matter what she did, her own body's chemistry would always prevent her from being as strong as he was. It would poison and infect her mind and stop her from using the intellect he'd seen in her. It would choke the life out of her.  Every woman was just a girl, and every girl was afraid. They all just wanted to get married, make Manwiches, have babies. They all needed a man to take their fear away.

When she'd finally positioned the chair in front of him, and sat herself down, face to face with him, Kai probed her with his unblinking stare. At first, he saw her avert her gaze, look nervous, bite her moist lower lip, cross her thin white arms across her feeble little body. But this was as intuitive as breathing; when he locked her terrified doe eyes in his dead pools, she barely had to even see his extended pinkie in order to offer hers.

"You know what this means, don't you?", Kai asked in his flat, controlled voice. "Pinkie to pinkie, flesh to flesh. We're connected. If you try to lie to me, I'll know. If you try to hold back, I'll know. It's not that you can tell me anything. It's that there's nothing that you can hide. Do you understand?" Her finger entwined with his felt as thin as a lollypop stick. He knew he could break it if he wanted.

"I understand, Kai." She was at last giving it all up, sitting square, and trapped in his gaze. Even draped in the vinyl cape, Kai still felt her bare knees, warm against his.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Normal people.", her voice wavered. "They hate me and scorn me and use me. They think they know what pain is, and they come to me with their pathetic, normal problems that they're lucky to have, and expect me to care. They want sympathy from me. They don't know anything. How dare they try to extract that from me, when I know what pain really is."

"You're lying.", Kai snapped, shaking his head threateningly. "You're lying to me. Normal people don't scare you. They don't scare anyone. And certainly not you. You don't scare easy. Besides, you said 'people don't exist; only followers'. Those are your own words. You're not afraid of followers. You hate them. You don't fear them. So I'll ask you again.", he tightened his pinkie around hers, "What are you afraid of?"

"Okay.", She answered back wearily. "Okay. I'll try. I'm scared right now."

Kai felt it at last, bathed in her helpless horror. But he didn't feel monstrous. He liked her. He was going to help her, and make her his. The more she belonged to him, the more beautiful she became. The picture of femininity, while his eyes needed to remain locked with hers, he could see the rest of her in his periphery; the gentle curve of her smooth small breasts under her dress, the gap between her slim thighs, the way her soft blush hair fell around her gentle Faline face. Like a manga painted in watercolors. Like orphaned Bambi. Not everyone could be saved. But when he burned the world down, and rebuilt it right--alt right--he and Winter would need a girl like this to bear his Messiah Boy.

"That's fine.", Kai soothed gently, cradling her small face in his free hand as his own jaw clenched. "This is your first time. Let's start with something easier. Why the problem hair?  This is warning hair, like some kind of social justice warrior, even though that's not who you are."

"No.", She answered with a smile.  "It lets me pass.  Lets me sweet troll the soyboys and soulless bugmen who all see me as a friendly.  They're feminists, you know.  They assume I have a pink hat to match.  They're more bitch than I am.  But it's looking like some kind of social justice warrior that lets me get all these cucks to come for cuts and tip me big time.  I used to just be a virgin who couldn't drive.  Now I’m a Stacy who can get close enough to drive a Ryder rental into a crowd of protesters, in a manner of speaking."

"What's the worst thing you've ever done in your life?", Kai held her pinkie, heart hammering.  

A tense static seemed to flow through her tiny finger to his. He felt her twist, try to pull out of his grasp. She failed, and realizing her helplessness, she leaned the contour of her smooth face into his palm and held his pinkie back with hers, and confessed, "I did a mass shooting once. Not people. That one at the Humane Society."

"That was you?", Kai asked, sounding mildly impressed, all but stifling a laugh at the absurdity. "The Halloween pitbull massacre last year? You are a sick little puppy, aren't you? Tell me why you did it."

"For their own protection.  People are so stupid. Anything bad is good and anything good is bad.  And I have a beauty bias; endless aesthetic.  I didn't kill anything cute, just the biters. What if some family let one of those things into their homes and it bit their kid? At best some anthem kneeler is going to get ahold of one and gladiate it against another. Besides, it's the natural order. You have dominion over me, but I have dominion over the animals."

She was getting the hang of the pinkie game, and Kai felt himself absorbing her. He had planned before even beginning the audit to teach her to never be sorry. Clearly, that wasn't going to be a problem. Soon he'd have her drained void, and any strength or hate or fear that lived in her would belong to him, and she would be a hollow vessel waiting for his will to fill her.

"What kind of gun did you use?", he asked next, fingering a strand of her rose locks.

"Sawed off shottie. I wanted to see the holes, see them fill in and pour over with blood."

Kai felt the subtle tremors of her hand begin again. "Did you like it?"

"No. I don't know, sort of. That's how I want to die. In a hale of bullets. But...", she stumbled trying to pull her eyes away from his.

"It scared you." Kai answered for her, harsh and unforgiving. "You knew it would. Why did it scare you?"

"It reminded me of being a woman."

There. A shattering, devastating truth.

Kai watched her small milk-white breasts rise and fall under her pink flowered dress with her rapid breaths. The brown of her big eyes was all but lost to the darkness, and her knees knocked against his. 

"You're an actual virgin.", he stated coldly, without doubt.

Defiantly, she replied, "Of course I am, Kai. Sex is a power tool."

"Are you afraid of me?", Kai asked, softer this time, as he grew hard.

She considered it, lost in him, before saying, "No. I feel something much more dangerous for you than fear. I'm not scared of you."

"Then what scares you?"

"Being right." Her voice cracked with defeat and weariness.

"Right about what?", Kai pushed.

"Everything. That I already know the ending. That there will never be anything new again. That I'm doomed to always be bored, to always predict the worst and see it come to fruition. That all my bravado and bullshit is true." Her glassy eyes stared back tearless and tired.

Kai knew she was telling the truth, but there was nothing he could do for her. He didn't feel this way often, but his heart ached to lie to her, and he would have, except that she would know it. He squeezed her pinkie, and said, "You do, there won't be, you are, and it is. Now, what fills your heart with dread?"

"I do." Now the tears welled up and spilled from her big brown eyes, over her high cheekbones. Kai watched them fall and streak her cheeks, and her tongue lick them away as they reached her lips. This was it. This was the way he wanted her.

"Why?", his voice seemed to mock.

"There's no place in this world for me.  I'm tired. I want to take my mask off. But if anyone knew me, they wouldn't want me.  I can't be a woman because guys don't want to be men.", she sobbed softly, her chest heaving.

"I do.", Kai soothed. "No, you're all wrong. You're practically a unicorn. What I don't like are all the loudmouth, pussy party, snowflake, beta-loving, me-too hashtagging, whining, wine-ing, pantsuit wearing, tomb for a womb, brick in the wall SJWs. Come as you are. There's a place for someone like you in my new world. I can put you to use. You want to be useful, don't you? No one will ever want you for what you are, but I want you for what you can do."

Still gripping her finger with his, Kai slipped his other hand between her thighs and slid it up her cool, smooth flesh until his fingertips found her warm panties. Looking in each other's eyes, he could see his reflection while her face mirrored his. Her lips parted to suck in a ragged breath as she spread her fine legs to welcome his touch. It made his heart beat sharply, and time speed. Kai twisted his hand and grabbed her pussy hard.

"Aww, Kai.", she exhaled in a shallow moan. "You don't have to hurt me."

"Yeah, I do. You haven't done this before.", he answered quickly, watching confession wash over her face. "It's going to hurt. But after we do it once, you won't have to be scared anymore. I'm going to take away all your fear.", he continued, as he pulled her plain white panties down with one hand.

She came willingly into his waiting lap when Kai took her by the arm. He released her pinkie, and her shaking fingers pushed the cape back and unzipped his faded jeans. Kai throbbed with arousal as he pushed her nervous body down against him. She breathed hard, a look of terrified confusion on her pretty face. Kai gently swept her pale pink hair aside and kissed her cheek as he brought her closer.

"I'm going to help you through this.", he told her, finally kissing her mouth. She submitted; her lips opened and took his kiss. He slid his tongue inside her, and felt hers gently curve around it, as she stifled a moan and pressed her hands against his chest. "I don't usually let girls on top, but I know you're going to like it. My sister used to do it like this to her pillow. She wasn't as quiet as she thought she was."

Kai had expected to have to guide her slowly through the early stages, but as his flesh touched hers, he found her already warm and wet, and knowing what to do. As she knealt perched atop his lap in the barber's chair, he watched her hips slowly ride his like a wave washing up on a beach. He tried to grab her ass and push her down, but instead, both of her tiny hands reached for his, and interlocking with his pinkies.

"Fuck, you're really beautiful.", he slurred, looking up at her doll face and pink hair framed in a florescent halo like a religious icon. He felt dizzy. "Why did we wait for today to do this?", he murmured.

"Just wasn't the right time. It would have been pointless.", was Her cryptic answer.

Her body felt weightless as she rocked in his lap. Kai felt his cock turning bruised and blue, weaponized and frustrated, as he throbbed painfully feeling her wet pussy teasing him, charming his snake to her. He wanted to do it hard and fast and violent. She was testing his determination to be a gentleman with her.

"C'mon, Anon.  If you're waiting for some express consent in writing, I've made a terrible miscalculation.", she whispered in his ear.  "I wasn't saving this for some betabux cuck."

Kai grinned.  She had no right to dictate terms, but he supposed it was her first time, so he could be lenient.  He'd punish her from the inside.  The next slow wave that brought her to his tip, she was his. He groaned loudly, thrusting up into her small body, impaling her on his erection.

The breath seemed to leave her body with a thud, as she gasped weakly against Kai's neck. He fucked her like his own fist, despite her being tighter, and soft as rose petals. Though her lip was curled with pain and her brows furrowed, her eyes looked deep in his and told another story. The grip of her slim fingers on his mimicked the recoil of his thrusts inside her.

She moaned nothing but his name, and her moist breaths on his neck sent cold chills down his spine. Kai felt a rush of heat pouring down his shaft, spreading like syrup all over the insides of his thighs, and up his lower stomach with every thrust into her. Peering in a fuckdrunk haze between their two bodies, Kai saw himself bathed in her blood. It crept up the skirt of her dress like a rapid frost, dying everything in its path red, until red was all he saw.

Kai came suddenly, surprising himself, as round after agonizing round of thick white cum fired from his hard lead cock. Blind with fireworks, Kai pounded her harder and harder, and as he sought to stifle her loud screams, he wrenched his hands away from her pinkies. Numb with the racing ecstasy, he clumsily tried to cover her lips. Her fragile body slumped on his, as he came gripped inside of her, slick with her blood. Kai felt shattering release inside of her, and as his cock twiched, his hands reached up under her silky hair to stroke her head, wanting her to raise her beautiful face from his shoulder to look at him in the final throes of his cock's massacre of her pussy.

But as Kai opened his dark eyes and pushed her limp body from his chest, to his own horror, he saw her face choked and suffocated in the vinyl cape that still draped his shoulders, and when he pulled his hands from beneath her pale pink hair, they were stained blue. Kai stood, pushing her lifeless body to the floor; it fell with a muffled thump.  He tripped over her, stumbling to the sink. Kai washed his hands, wild breaths wheezing through his gritted teeth. Nothing to do but make this go away. He thumbed his pill bottle open without even removing it from his pocket, grabbing as many little orange pills as he could pinch, and chewing them rapidly as he zipped his bloody jeans back up.

Leaning forward into the sink, he rinsed the dye from his hair, watching ribbons of blue swirling with the water as it raced down to circle the drain, until he saw it go clear. He was just beginning to feel calm, when he heard a dull knock on the door.

A soft, if not a bit snide, voice asked from the other side, "Kai? Are you still in there?"

Kai looked up from the sink, in panic, as his eyes passed over the body of his timid little hairdresser and saw his own reflection in the mirror. Over top the reflection of his dripping blue hair, he saw the words scrawled, "Love Trumps Fear". Love. So that was it. The most dangerous and toxic vice on the planet, that he could wield with terrible power, especially over women. His gaze settled on the beautiful corpse he'd made, and watched the ribbon of her bright red blood as it seeped towards the huge drain in the bright white floor.

Worse than anything, he knew the voice on the other side of the door. It was a voice he'd recognize anywhere, his younger sister. What Kai didn't know was how Winter knew where he got his hair done, or how he was going to hide the blood and the body.

Before he could stop her hand on the door knob, Winter had pulled it open, and stared in blankly, her small mouth agape in shock.

"Kai, what have you done?", Winter asked quietly.

Kai knew he'd taken too many pills today, and his mind raced feverishly, as he sought an explanation. "Winter..."

One of Winter's vapid Vassar buddies bounded up suddenly behind her laughing, and interrupted loudly, "What a fucking freak. Well, you're a rare Pepe now, aren't you, Kai? Good luck getting laid. Or are you one of those stunted fucks who just monks now?"

His pulse felt like a jackhammer in his chest, painful and loud. Kai sucked breaths from the air like a fish out of water. He was going to have to kill them all. It was way too soon in his movement to be caught. The world hadn't even caught fire yet.

"What? Is he getting mad?", another one of Winter's friends asked in mock concern. "Did you forget that's Democrat blue or something?  Or does it mean something different in Kekistan?"

The spinning disorientation seemed to slow, and Kai blinked, rubbing his dark eyes. When he opened them, and looked down, the room was dark, and Her body gone. He stood, freshly dyed Manic Panic Blue Moon locks hanging in strings and dripping water on the dark brown vinyl floor of his parents' basement bathroom. The mirror was empty, save his own visage.  During his gradual reconciliation with reality, a gaggle of Winter's friends' faces had filled the doorway, laughing at his confused expression, and stained blue hands. Kai glowered silently, kicking aside the empty tub of Tish and Snooky's.

"Vanity smurf!  You do know they're socialists, right Kai?  What would all the jackboot chisel jawed chads have to say?  Call you a normie?  You gonna get some problem glasses to go with it?”, another one of his sister's friends blurted out in laughter, before they all lost interest.

As the thot police walked away, taking their places on the couch and flipping to MSNBC, Kai, wild eyed and sweaty, rallied and shot after them, "There's nothing in the world as dangerous as a humiliated man."

But Winter lingered.

"I kinda like it, Kai.", Winter soothed, voice low and flat, offering a brief and hesitant rub to his arm. "Maybe I'll do mine Blue Steel tomorrow.  I'm on my way out to grab Starbucks, but I could swing by BK and grab you some tendies if you want?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
